


what are robins? man or monster? fae or human? where do they come from?

by hermicnee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Abusive Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Harleen Quinzel, Aunt Pamela Isley, BAMF Batfamily (DCU), BAMF Talia al Ghul, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, Batfamily-centric (DCU), Bisexual Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne Has Too Many Kids, Bruce Wayne Has a Heart, Bruce Wayne Kills Joker (DCU), Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne is Good With Kids, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, CANON IS MINE NOW BTW DC DOESNT DESERVE THEM, Canon Rewrite, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Character Death, Creepy Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne Has Feelings, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Dark Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Language, Famous Wayne Family, Gen, Genderfluid Tim Drake, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Gotham Academy, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, HES SO AKDDJSKSKS I LOVE HIM, HOLY SHIT I FORGOT, Harleen Quinzel Loves Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Harley Quinn and Bruce Wayne Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I LOVED WRITING THE POV ABT ROBIN!DICK, I mean I guess?, I mean kind of, I mean..kind of, Isolated Batfamily (DCU), Japanese Tim Drake, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd is Robin, LGBTQ Character, Latina Selina Kyle, Latino Jason Todd, Lesbian Pamela Isley, Mental Health Issues, Metahumans, Minor Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Misgendering, Nonbinary Pamela Isley, POV Gotham City, POV Harleen Quinzel, POV Outsider, POV Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Pansexual Harleen Quinzel, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Pamela Isley, Psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, Reformed Pamela Isley, Romani Dick Grayson, Sad Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Sentient Gotham City, Supernatural Illnesses, THIS IS SO WEIRD IDK WHAT IM DOING, Talia al Ghul Tries, Talia al Ghul is Not a Rapist, The Rogues Gallery (Batman), The Rogues Gallery as Family (Batman), They/Them Pronouns for Damian Wayne, Tim Drake Has Feelings, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Robin, Trans Bruce Wayne, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Jason Todd, WTF, Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Family, Weird Batfamily (DCU), Weird Gotham City, Weird Plot Shit, Worldbuilding, also this may be abt the fam but like no povs r from them, and them caring abt him ok, are the batfamily human? who knows. gothamites n the jl dont know, as he should have smh, as they should tbh, batman will give her one, bruce cares a lot about the rogues, but theyre not rlly there lol, cant believe i almost forgot, everyone's weirdly attracted to the batfam n waynes, for a few of the stories, harleys pov is so weird and hard to do lmao help, hes adorable as robin, hes the best dad, how could i forget that what the fuck, i accidentally deleted this once and im pissed lmao, i dont know what im doing, i have an agenda with bruce caring abt the rogues, i mean to the league? yea, i mean..i guess, i mean..kind of? theyre more morally grey, i promise i like them..im just salty ig lmao, i..have a weird vendetta against them and their relationship with batfam, idk where these talia feels came from??, ig?, in some stories, it hasnt been stated (yet) but just know, its a work in progress n batman (n ivy) shall help, its ok hes getting all the hugs, ive looked at ‘selina’ so much that it doesnt even look like a word, lol thats a tag?? i love this fandom, not in this au at least, not rlly there but theyre cute, obviously, only to the league tho, pls the man wants to be left alone with his city n kids, she really is, smh why isnt that a tag, tbh this is all weird, thats very important to me, the justice league do not get gotham or the batfamily, their friendship is v important to me, theyre the only ones who matter, theyre weird tbh, this is WEIRD and probs confusing i’m sorry, this..became a weird vendetta against the league, typical gotham violence and shit, we dont like joker tho, we hate to see it smh, with the batfam n gotham, with the league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: what are the batfamily? what is the batman? what are the robine? the batgirls? the rest?who are the waynes? who is bruce wayne? who are his kids?questions asked by the gotham residents and other heroes, and never answered (or are they?)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Gotham City, Batfamily Members & Gotham City Residents, Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU), Gotham City & Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Rogues Gallery (Batman) & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 28
Kudos: 338





	what are robins? man or monster? fae or human? where do they come from?

**Author's Note:**

> ive done this fic overtime for a few weeks. i am so tired and i just finished the last two of these, im sorry i left out steph and duke but im too tired to add them and i really wanna get them.
> 
> ill probably regret posting this in the morning but im kinda proud of this fic and really want validation lol
> 
> hope you enjoy this mess!

It starts when Batman appears.

Gotham has been a ruin of old castles now dead, villains are more around than heroes, it is dark and grim and the residents know it will never get better. Gotham has always been dark, and ruins and dreary. 

Gothamites still hold onto their city though, even with villains and terror and darkness.

Then. When the Bat first appeared, it was slow. A game of shaky words of people who were saved and people who were skeptical. I mean, what would you say if a person said a giant shadowy monster saved them? Everyone thought it to be a joke. 

It started with Rachel Evan, sixteen and in need of a few lady essentials, she went out late at night. She knew the ways of Gotham, as everyone does, but sometimes teens make dumb decisions. She soon regretted her decision when men jumped and shoved her in an alleyway- people don’t really know what they wanted but it wasn’t good. 

Rachel was small for her age, barely 5’0” and all skinny bones from not having enough money for food some nights. She fully expected to be robbed or...the other, and end up dead. It’s how everything went when someone shoved you in an alleyway. But right as she was about to close her eyes, accepting her fate for she never thought she’d even live this far, a shadow raised above the men and suddenly- 

They were all on the ground, passed out with a pool of blood and awkward limps, if Rachel hadn’t seen the shallow breathes the men took she would’ve thought them dead.

When the police arrived a few minutes later, she explains what happened. They chalk it up to hysterics and shock. No way would a shadow save a person, no way would Gotham have a hero. Heroes were for Metropolis and Central City, not the sad and dark Gotham full of people with questionable morals and knives in pockets.

Of course later they’d see the Batman, and while most wouldn’t think him a hero, dark Gotham was okay with an equally dark hero. 

Soon, victims of kidnappings, near robberies, attempted murder and more showed up out of the woodwork claiming a shadow saved them. Soon, the shadow became “a bat, a great big bat with shadows as most of his body.”

Some people whispered that maybe it was a monster. Other people thought it was some kind of magic. Smaller groups of some thought it was a human. 

It wasn’t until two siblings who were kidnapped, did Gotham truly see the first (not that knew he or they was the first) Bat.

Lily and Liam Green were from the poorer side of Gotham, malnourished limps, no food on tables and sometimes thinking being on the streets was better than their terrible house of bruises and screams.   


They were kidnapped one gloomy Saturday- well, not really kidnapped. Later on it would be known that their father brought them to a warehouse to sell them for money. 

No one thought the Bat would save them. No, they shove down their hope and tell each other no way would a Bat save two kids from the poorest place of Gotham. Everyone else aside from the equally poor ignored them, the Bat would let them die. 

But he saved them. He showed up in the streets on Sunday day, bright for once and shining in the sun that bounced off his black covered figure. He was large, tall and broad and would definitely be scary with his square jaw and cowl face and shadow cloak.

He seemed just as scary in the light as in the dark. But everyone saw the way he gently cradled the two kids, who looked up at him with awe in their eyes and hope painting their faces. They were so young but they too knew the ways of Gotham, no one saved anyone, and if they did they ended up dead. 

But this...man, or Bat, or monster, or _something_ , saved them. Saved people, and he just kept coming back. Even when taking hits, even when people glared in distrust. 

He would be scary, he should be with all the bones cracking he did and blood he spilt, but he smiled softly at these kids. Ruffled their hair with his big hands and let them hang onto his buff arm and cape acting as a blanket.

Everyone watched, and everyone decided.

Batman, whether he be man or monster or something else, was theirs. He protected them, and they shall protect him. Because that’s how Gotham was, they’d stab each other in the back and heal them from the knife in one breathe. Gotham protected their own. 

And Batman was their own.

Things didn’t stop there. Bruce Wayne brought Liam and Lily Green’s father to court, the man went to jail. Bruce Wayne helped get the kids and their mother a better home, and education and life. Gave the mother a job at Wayne Enterprises, gave them money to start with and told them if they ever needed anything they could come to him.

And then told the rest of Gotham the same. If they ever needed anything, shelter, food, money, they could come to him. 

No one believed him at first. They thought it too good to be true. That the Green family were an one off thing, that maybe Batman told him to help. 

Like Batman, they did not want to dare hope. Dare hope they were getting yet another savior. They thought he’d stop after, disappear in the shadows like they thought Batman would.

But he kept going.

He started with the orphanages. Cleaned them up, gave them better houses, made sure no shady person worked there and kids ended up in good homes. He visited the kids and gave them toys and blankets and attention. 

Everyone was still wary. It made sense he would help the orphans. Everyone knew he was one, knew the tragedy of his parents dying.

He was a rich, white, straight and cis man. He didn’t get them. (He wasn’t straight actually, nor cis.)

Maybe he was a creep, maybe he was like the other rich peoples who ignored the rest of the pain.

But he proved them wrong. Like Batman did.

He cleaned up the streets, fixed poorer houses, gave them jobs and money and food and. He have them hope.

He, like Batman, saved them. He, like Batman, was a hero. He, like Batman, helped even when people glared in distrust and told him to leave. 

They didn’t fix Gotham in one day but they were trying and getting results. It was more than anyone else did.

He and Batman. Were those two even human? They were both too good to be true. 

Everyone in Gotham were happy with the two, Batman and Bruce Wayne. Gotham was getting better and better, they helped and understood, they’d be fine with just the two.  


But, once again, they were proven wrong. 

More Bats and Birds appeared, more Waynes came. And they made Gotham better too, just like Batman and Bruce Wayne.

Here is how it goes.

* * *

A memoir by Gothamites and Other Heroes about the Bats and Birds and Waynes. With some unreliable and confusing things. (Note it may not be in order.)

* * *

_You Get More than You Bargain. (if you’re an idiot-)_

_\- A Tale By Superman and Wonderwoman ( and annoyed Gothamites )_

Here’s the thing, Gotham was something you never touched. The Government try to leave it alone if they have to, no families went on vacation there, and even heroes never tried to help.

Heroes did try, once or twice, but they never returned after one visit. Gotham simply ran in a different way than the rest of the world, no one could understand how they went. No one understood that even though they were terrible people they still protected their own, their people, their rules, their traditions, their villains, their heroes. 

So outside heroes, the world even, long gave up with trying to help or understood. Gotham and its people could stick to themselves. 

There was a rule in Gotham, that only Gothamites knew: You don’t tell about the Bats to the outside world. You could only talk about them when you fed the rumors, when you make the whispered myths and legends spread across the globe.

Because the Bats and Birds were theirs. And only theirs. They were the only ones who understood because only Gothamites understood.

So when some outside heroes arrived wanting to see if Batman was real, they were annoyed.

It starts like this, the rumors and stories are spreading about Gotham. About how they’ve finally found a hero. Some people are happy for them, others are scornful, most don’t really care. It was rumors after all, fake news and lies. 

But it reached the Justice League’s ears. And they thought to check it out. If it were false, fine. If it weren’t...well maybe this ‘Bat’ can join them.

Superman, Wonder Woman and some others came to Gotham. Superman and Wonder Woman stuck together and searched for a big Bat.

But they did not find him, he found them.

It was late at night, the duo on a roof looking for any sign of him. Gothamites walked to and from home and looked up at them in annoyance. They didn’t notice the way he materialized behind them in the shadows.

Even Superman with his super hearing couldn’t hear his breathes or his footsteps or the sway of his cape. 

He only heard the words, “Get out.”

He jumped, Wonder Woman following and turned. The man, if he even was a man, was large and cloaked in darkness.

He had a square jaw that was pale and sharp, and a mouth that was naturally pulled in a frown. The rest of his face and body was covered in place, except for the white where his eyes would be.

Superman, Clark, Kal-el, whatever, wondered what color his eyes were. Brown like tree bark and the earth’s ground? Did it go deep honey in the sun? Or was it blue like the ocean and sky? Did it deepen like the sea’s floor when he got angry? Was it green like grass and emeralds? Did it swim and shift when he got sad?

Why the fuck was he so hung up on what color the Bat’s eyes were?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, ignoring Diana’s confused glance, and smiles at the man(?) in front of him. “Hi. You’re the Batman we’ve heard so much about?”

Even though he couldn’t see his eyes (but what color were they-) he felt like the Bat was glaring. 

“No Metahumans allowed in Gotham.”

Superman blinked and tried another smile while Diana cleared her throat, “Please sir, Batman, hear us out.”

Batman seemed to be raising an eyebrow, Clark couldn’t tell because the costume was lined with lead. 

He crossed his arms, which muscles seemed to bulge under the armor. Clark shifted, Diana titled her head.

”Fine.” He said roughly, “One minute.”

Diana straightened and gave a smile, “Well sir, you see us heroes have formed a team The Justice League. We are here to ask for you to join.” Clark gave a smile.

The man, was he even a man?, remained unfazed. “No. I work alone.”

Diana frowned and opened her mouth before a scream interrupted her. Clark and her turned to the scream before he turned back to see Batman was gone. The scream soon stopped and Gotham was quiet again.

Clark blinked. Diana frowned, “That didn’t go the way we wanted.”

A window creaked and they turned to see a girl, about thirteen, glaring at them. ”Can yah leave?”

Clark frowned before giving a smile, this wasn’t how civilians normally treated him.

Diana gave a smile, “Hello little gir-“

The child glared even harsher, brown eyebrows furrowing into darker brown eyes. “I’m not a girl, asshole. I’m they/them.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Diana blinked and opened her mouth with remorse painted on her face but the child beat her to it. “At least Batman doesn’ assume. No wonder he said no.”

”You heard that?” Superman blurted

They gave him a look that said they thought he was stupid, “Obviously. You’re right outside my room.” They sat on the window seal, one leg in and one leg out, and lightning sparked from their fingers. “I’d leave if I were you.”

”Batman said no Metahumans were allowed in Gotham.” Wonder Woman said in surprise at the power. 

The child sneered, “He means no outside Meta’s, especially you guys. Adult heroes.”

They stared at this child. 

Normally children smiled at them, had awe in their eyes and adoration on their faces. They shyly asked for autographs or a hug, or bounced up and down in excitement.

This child did none of that. They frowned and glared and seemed to want nothing more than for the two to leave. 

A thump sounded from behind and Clark turned to see Batman. He felt like the hero only made a sound because he wanted to. The man(?) walked to the window and gently ruffled the child‘s hair.

Now there’s the awe. The hope, the smiles and excitement. 

“Hi, Batman! Did yah stop a criminal?” 

“Hello, Sam, yes I did. Now, shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s a school’s night.” The hero was gentle, not as gruff and aloof as before. 

Sam smiled and put their other leg back inside before slipping down to the floor. “Only ‘cuz I’m tired Batman!” 

The hero...smiled gently. And ruffled their hair once more, “Sleep well, Sam.”

”You rest too!” Sam said with a sleepy smile.

”Of course.”

Sam smiled once more and gave a quick hug, which the Batman welcomed with a gentle squeeze, before they shut the window and closed the curtains. 

Batman turned towards them, the gentleness and kind tilt of his lip gone. He seemed to be glaring, “I told you to leave.”

Clark could see Diana wanted to protest but he quickly gripped her arm and nodded.

She frowned but let herself close her mouth and they flew away.

Later on, Clark will think about Batman. And how odd he was. 

He turned to his side to sleep, was he even human?

* * *

_Harley Quinn’s fun adventure with Batman about love! With plants and cats! And crying-_

_\- A Tale By Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman ( Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley, and Selina Kyle )_

Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, Ph.D, doesn’t like to think about when she was a Dr- well technically she still was but she doesn’t think her therapist license still exists. I mean she was crazy. 

Well technically maybe not crazy-

She whacks her head. This is why she doesn’t like to think about the time before Mistah J! Her mind went all wanderin’ and twistin’! She’d think about how happy she was, but maybe she wasn’t even really happy, until she met the Joker.

But did she finally become happy or get _not so happy_ \- 

She bangs her fist to her head again.

She remembers Poison Ivy, aloof but still relaxing in relief when Harleen would come for a therapy session. A petal gently in their hand, blooming into a rose and pressing it into Harleen’s pale hand, faintly touching her fingers with her green ones. Blush, greener and darker, coating her cheeks and hiding behind her hair-

Joker and his promises, his love and a welcoming grin when she came out of that acid. Pain and love and apologies and promises. Killin’ and hurting and tears. Catwoman and Poison Ivy and Batman.

Leaving and crying and crawling back because of promises and love and smiles.

‘You’re an idiot.’ A voice that sounds how she use to sound, says.

Harley, because she’s Harley not Harleen, frowns and bangs her fists against her head. She welcomes the pain of the roof concrete against her thighs. The pain of a bruise blooming on her cheek. The pain in her eyes as water drips down her cheeks with makeup following.

Joker loves her-

‘Joker doesn’t love you.’ Harleen. Disappointed frowns and cold blue eyes and perfect pristine. 

Joker does-

‘Joker hurts you.’ Pamela. Gentle smiles and warm hands and soft words of love and wanting to help.

Joker-

‘Is an abusive tool!’ Batman, Bruce. Kind but firm and wanting to save everyone even evil, crazy villains. Well he gave up trying to help Joker.

JOKER- Pain, tears, empty promises.

Her mind hurt.

Her hands went to hit her head again but gentle but firm hands grabbed them before they could land.

She opened her eyes to see Batman there. Tears break against the dam and she sobs as he wraps his arm and cape around her.

Pain blooms from her cheek, her arm, her hip. She hurt so much. Mental, emotion, physical. (sexual-)

He gently holds her and she sobs more. Because Joker never held her gently, and if he did he quickly sharpened.

Did he ever love her?

’No” A firm but kind voice spoke next to her ear. She realizes she said that out loud but she doesn’t care, she just hides her melting makeup covered face in his broad chest.

”Does anyone love me?” She questions between the tears. Joker said only he cared, that Pamela was a lying bitch, Selina only cared about herself, Batman didn’t understand anything.

But- Pam didn’t lie. She never lied. They were as blunt as anyone could be, but always was kind and soft. She said they loved Harley and never did actions that said otherwise, she even cared for her when she went back to Joker. Never gave up.

But- Selina cared, she only ever cared. Stole for the poor, cared for everyone and wanted to be cared for back. She never gave up either, even when she seemed annoyed or angry.

But- Batman- Bruce, understood everyone, everything. Understood the Rogues’ pain, their want and need. Understood her since they were teens trying to be young adults, never gave up either.

She sobbed as he replied, still as caring and understanding as ever, “Yes. Me, Pamela, Selina.”

She sniffled and laid into his chest. Everything hurt. It was like last time, and the time before, and the time before that. Pain and tears and letting herself try to reform and get better. But then the Joker will come and sink claws back in and she’ll go back and the cycle will repeat.

But she didn’t want to go back. She wanted Batman’s understanding words, Selina’s caring hands, Pam’s blunt, loving self. 

But what if the cycle continued-

Batman’s hands squeezed her gently, “You won’t go back.”

She smiled wetly and let her eyes shut. 

When she woke up, green surrounded her and Pamela was there with gentle smiles. “Hi.”

”Hiya, Pamela Lamb.”

Pamela Lamb grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, so gentle and sweet. “How are you?”

Harley rubbed at her eyes and sat up, ignoring the small flare in her hip. “I’m not going back this time.”

Their green eyes widened, hope and relief washing her face as a smile appeared. She leaned forward and hesitated before Harley threw her arms around them, they squeezed down just as gently. “That’s great, Harls.”

Harley breathed in and nuzzled her face in the loving woman’s sweater.

A voice that sounded like Harleen spoke, ‘That is great. I’m proud.”

She smiled and ignored the pain in her cheek.

Elsewhere, Selina leaned her head against a Bat’s shoulder, “You’re too good to be true.”

He chuckled deeply and leaned his head on top of hers, “I’m true.”

She breathed in and looked in the window where Harley was hugging Pam. She leaned closer and smiled, “I’m glad.”

* * *

_Baby Bumps, Beloveds and Dreaming._

_\- A Tale By Talia al Ghul ( and an unborn baby )_

Talia al Ghul rested a hand on her baby bump as she looks towards the dark city, where her dark prince was.

She pursed her lips and thought to herself in the still quiet.

If her Beloved, though he wasn’t really her beloved anymore, knew of the unborn child what would he do? Would he throw her away, angry at her deceit and at the unplanned baby? Or would he...dare she think it, be happy. Overjoyed at the prospect of a child, one he can raise and hold and love. She knows from her father’s assassins that he likes caring for the children of Gotham.

But would he care for his own?

But weren’t the kids of Gotham is own anyway? Of the same polluted air they’ve all breathed in since birth, blood swimming in Gotham’s magic and walking in the same ruin streets. 

But technically, this baby was his. And hers. She was pregnant with a _baby_. 

She always knew she’d get pregnant at some point, so are the traditions of the League, especially a daughter of the Demon Head. She knew since she was a but a tiny girl she’d birth kids, sons mainly, to be heirs to the throne. Maybe even have to marry.

She never really enjoyed the idea. But it was for her father, she’d have to do it anyway.

But then Bruce came along and what she felt for him was something akin to...love, maybe. Adoration, certainly. Attractiveness, yes. But love? Well, her idea of love has always been killing and blood and death. 

She was like a Hades, while Bruce was one of Persephone. 

She knew her father would keep him a secret from Bruce, wanting the baby to be heir to him but she imagines. For one second. She goes to that dark palace, which is so close where her Beloved flew. She would show him the bump, give him the DNA saying they were theirs, because certainly he would be suspicious and maybe, just maybe he’d be happy.

Welcome her and their baby with open arms, love and adoration written on his face. And their child will be born and will live happy, loved and surrounded by life instead of death. Raised opposite of how she was. And they grow older with her, and the baby goes to normal school and gets a normal job and isn’t birthed into blood and violence and assassins.

And he already has children, she knows. A girl who was the daughter of the Police Commissioner, if not an unofficial daughter to Bruce than definitely something like a niece or maybe student. His official eldest was one he saved from being like him, an acrobat who watched his parents die and was now Robin- or a new monicker with the name Nightwing. And another child, a homeless boy who was scrappy and apparently stole the Batmobile’s tires.

Father hadn’t been pleased he got sons, and an unofficial daughter, and Talia knows she should be too but. She can’t help but add them to her fantasy world too. The eldest, the unofficial daughter or other, could be a good older sister. Apparently she was good at computers and smart, maybe her future baby can sit in her lap and watch with a gummy smile. The eldest son could show the baby flips and smother them with hugs and big smiles. The other could learn to be a big brother like he learned to be a little one, sneak her baby chocolates and accidentally teach them curse words.

She should hate those kids but. Bruce loves them so. And besides...

She knows it won’t ever happen, except maybe in some other universe or reality or lifetime. 

But she cannot help but dream. 

Of a life without death and wrongness, a life with Bruce and his children and their own child. Maybe he would insist they adopt more, more kids with sad eyes and sad pasts. And maybe she’d be alright with that.

Maybe she could be a hero, or do not fighting at all and just care for her baby. Maybe they’d learn to love each other again.

Maybe...she hears a door open and knows her daydreaming is up.

But she cannot help, as she walks out the room and away from Gotham, but think of the maybe.

* * *

_Teddy Bears, Smiles and a Bird- or a Knight_

_\- A Tale By Mindy Swartz, seven and a half. ( And Mr. Berry, a bear )_

Mindy was seven (and a half, she’d remind people) but she wasn’t stupid. She knew her mama got money from hanging out with men, she knew her pops liked smokin’ too much with the neighbor upstairs, and she knew that a man claiming he can help find her teddy bear wasn’t good news.

But the teddy bear was her favorite, Mr. Berry, and mama saved up money for the festival they got it from. And pops had tried and failed so many times to get it for her. It was her constant comfort, hiding with Mr. Berry under her blanket from the yellin’ and moans and cursing.

So when the man said he could help, she let him drag her to an alleyway.

She knew that the alleyway wouldn’t have Mr. Berry. She knew she’d die there. She was seven (and a half), not stupid.

Or maybe she was stupid. She did follow a random man just ‘cause she wanted Mr. Berry.

She wishes she had Mr. Berry now. She was scared.

But then, as she curls against the brick wall in fear, there’s laughter. She looks up to see a boy, bright colored and a smile like a sun, flipping and hitting the man.

And then the Bat appeared and knocked him out.

She watches with wide eyes as Batman takes him away, the boy turns to her with a smile. But the smile is different, the one before was sharp and promised darkness, this one was soft and happy.

He looked around before picking something up, and holding up- Mr. Berry!

She gaped as he cautiously walked to her, kneeling down and smiling a smile with dimples and bright teeth. He was pretty, even though he seemed about twelve maybe, with tan skin and a hooked nose and beauty marks.

He was like...a hero. A prince. A knight!

He held up Mr. Berry with a soft look, “This is yours, no?”

He had an accent to his words, but it was clear. She grinned and gently took her bear and he smiled back.

He sat in front of her, gesturing for her to come closer and letting Mindy sit in his lap. He wrapped his skinny but firm and gentle arms around, before adding his bright cape like a blanket.

She leaned against his chest with Mr. Berry snuggled up between them.

”You know, I have a special stuff animal too.” He spoke softly, but loud enough to block out the Batman and yelling and sirens.

She gasped, “Really?”

He giggled, different from his cackle of a laugh. “Yeah. She’s an elephant and her name is Zitka. Who’s yours?”

She giggled and snuggled against the boy and Mr. Berry closer, “Mr. Berry. Papa won him for me.”

He brushed his gloved fingers through her black hair, “That’s so cool! You must love him a lot.”

”Mhm!” 

“What’s your name?”

She looked up and grinned, watching him grin back. “I’m Mindy! I even know my last name! It’s Swartz! And I’m eight and a half!”

He gasped dramatically, “Oh my! You’re so big!” She giggled and he ruffled her hair, “It’s only fair I introduce myself! I’m Robin!”

Awe filled her face, “Are you a hero, Robin? Or- or a knight?”

He grinned proudly and hugged her close, “I’m a hero! But I can be your knight too, Mindy!”

She gasped and grinned and put her arms around him fiercely, “You’re my knight, Mr. Robin!”

He sighed and hugged back just as tightly, hiding a smile in her curls. “I’m happy to be your knight, princess.”

Years later, Mindy Swartz would grow. Her mama wouldn’t need to do things with men ‘cause Bruce Wayne gave her a job, and pops only smoke cigarettes instead of drugs, and they lived in a nice house with her little sister. 

She still had Mr. Berry, but instead she gave him to her sister, Quinn. She was twenty (and a half, though she didn’t remind people about it) and she never truly forgot the first Robin and the night they met. 

And she’d meet him again. Even though he goes by a new name and maybe doesn’t cackle his creepy laugh anymore or have a bright cape, he still had the same flips and beauty marks and kind words.

It was when her sister, ten (and a quarter as she always told people) and a child was almost taken. Like Mindy once was. But like Mindy was, the knight saved her. Held her in his lap and spoke to her to distract her from the sirens and yelling.

Told her about his own stuff animal, told her his name. And she told him her name, about her stuff animal. Mr. Berry. Her sister gave it to her after their pops won it for her. 

And he’ll smile gently, because he remembers the little girl with the same bear, with the same last name and dark eyes and chocolate curls. The same exact smile and words of “you’re a knight.”

And, when she came with her parents to pick up her sister, he greeted the first princess like they were old friends. 

And maybe they were.

* * *

_Blue, Pink and White._

_\- A Tale By Alex Ramirez._

Alex hated a lot of things.

He hates that his abuela is so sick, hates how his mama works herself to the bone, hates that his dad messes with the women down the street, hates that his older brother thinks he needs to join gangs for money.

He hates that he had a girl’s body most of all though. He knows its selfish. Selfish to cut his long beautiful hair, as his mom put it. Selfish to give away the dresses his dad got for him. Selfish to want expensive meds to fix his body.

But. He just wants to feel right. He hates how he shares his long hair and soft jaw and body with his mother. He wants his dad’s strong jaw and muscles and sharp cheekbones. Wants his brother’s confidence and athletic hobbies and the way no one calls him a ‘she.’

But wanting is bad, he’s been told. With being how poor they are you can’t afford to want. It’s about needs.

But he thinks his needs are to feel normal, and have the right body. 

His mama cuts his hair as best she can, Pedro gives him his old clothes, his dad...it’s best to not go around his dad.

But after a while, the feelings start to come back and he wants to itch out his skin.

And now he sits in a police station because he tried to get some meds.

It wasn’t even just the police- it was Batman, and his bird.

Alex sighs and holds his head in his hands. He really screwed up. Mama was going to worry, dad was going to be pissed, Pedro was going to feel guilty.

He hears footsteps and tries not to tense, especially when he hears the person sit across from him.

” _Hey._ ”

Alex looks up in surprise at the Spanish, even more shocked when it’s Robin sitting in front of him. It’s the second one, he heard about it from Pedro who always loved the heroes. Apparently the first one became Nightwing or whatever and a second Robin soon came on the scene.

The kids in the apartment building and streets were giddy about it. Apparently the new Robin was like them, had the same scrappy fighting with kicking groins and pulling hair, the same accent that came from being from the streets.

Alex felt a bit better remembering that. Robin was like him.

Well...Robin was a real boy, he thought bitterly.

” _Hi.”_

Robin leaned forward and Alex noticed they had about the same skin tone, the same natural flow of Spanish that was more natural than English sometimes. 

“ _The police told me you’re name’s Alexandra Ramirez.”_

Alex’s breathe quickened and he flinched. He hated that fucking full name.

Robin held up his hands in surrender and spoke soothly, “ _Aye aye, friend, it’s alright.”_ Alex took a deep breathe and tried to relax, melting even further when Robin gave him a crooked smile. Dimples with a chipped tooth. 

“ _What’s your name? Mine’s Robin.”_

Alex bit his lip, “ _Alex.”_

Robin grinned and leaned his head on his hand, _“Hi Alex. Is it short for...hm. Alexander? Alejandro?”_

Alex laughed and rested his arms on the table, pillowing his head on them. “ _I dunno.”_

Robin grinned, “ _That’s alright, hermano. It took me a while too.”_

Alex sat straight. He...he didn’t mean-

The shock and question must’ve been written on his face because Robin laughed, “ _Yeah. I’m like you.”_

Alex couldn’t stop the grin on his face and Robin smiled softly. “ _I was like you too. Didn’t have money for the meds.”_

That reminds him that he’s at a literal police station. He groans and buries his face in his arms. “ _I’m screwed.”_

He hears the chair pull back and feels an arm wrapping around him. ” _Aye aye, Alex. You’ll be fine.”_

Alex looks up in disbelief, “ _Really?”_

” _Yeah. I promise. You’ll get the meds, and a better place.”_

Alex sniffled and roughly brushed away the tears before giving up and throwing himself in Robin’s arms.

The boy, around his age of thirteen or fourteen, held him close and hummed Spanish lullabies.

Alex couldn’t help but think, after that incident and when he got meds and his family were moved in a better house.

Couldn’t help but think of the second Robin.

Watching the news of the boy flying and fighting with the rough style of the streets, the flow of his accent that never goes away, the saying how trans kids deserve to feel good in their own skin. 

Can’t help but think-

’You’re like me.’

* * *

_Life and Names have a thing in common. They’re hard._

_\- A Tale By ~~Hana~~ ~~Bee- Skylar- Daisy Dillon-~~ They-Don’t-Know Sato._

Ha- B- D-

They don’t know a lot of things.

They don’t know whats wrong with their head, why life is so confusing, why their relationship with their parents is so hard, or why they can’t pick a name.

They were given a name. Hana. It means grace, or favor.

They hate the latter meaning. It’s like a god is taunting or scolding them, ‘See your parents already gave you a name, its a favor. Just stick with it.’

Or maybe that’s just their mom saying that. The woman has before, with annoyed eye rolls and deep sighs like _they’re_ the one in the wrong.

Another thing on the weight.

They don’t get it. They’ve googled it, talked with other people who understand what it’s like to not like the pronouns they were born with or the gender construct they’re forced in. They still don’t get it. Why can’t they just be grateful, as their mother puts it.

Another thing in the weight.

They don’t get life either. Why it’s so hard to wake up and even breathe sometimes. Why they go from so happy to so sad or angry so quickly. Don’t get why they have bad thoughts yelling around in their head. They don’t that’s normal, to have voices in their head saying bad things about themself.

Mom also says that they’re ( ~~she, God Hana~~ -) isn’t normal. Too wrong. Too weird. 

Another weight-

They sit on the edge of the roof. Mom got angry. Took their more boyish clothes and said that she isn’t letting them play pretend anymore. ‘You’re fourteen act like it, ~~_HANA_~~ -‘

They feel older than fourteen.

They watch the cars go down the road, people walking quicker than they are. It’d be so simple to scoot off and just...splat. On someone’s windshield or underneath someone’s wheel.

”You gonna jump?”

They don’t even have the energy to flinch in fright. They keep staring at the ground. This person probably doesn’t even care.

”I mean...it’s fine if you do. I’m not living your life.” The person sits next to them, they see a swish of something. “But...I think some people would be real sad if you did.”

They swallow. Because no, no one would be sad. Mom would be annoyed at best. Dad will grieve for a little but get over it, he always was good at ignoring the bad (ignoring mom’s anger or their pain.) Their older brother was dead.

They open their mouth, “I have no one.”

The person leans forward. So close they may fall over. They worry for a second for the person- they don’t want them to fall. And how stupid was that? They didn’t care about falling but cared about this stranger?

But then they catch sight of the mask. The cape. The gloves.

The pale skin, faint freckles, the slightly long black hair, babied face.

The third Robin. 

They can’t even worry about being caught on a roof by Robin because he- was Robin a he- speaks up. “Me too.”

That doesn’t make sense. Robin has Batman. Robin has Nightwing. Robin was _Robin_. He(?) probably had all of Gotham.

Robin, younger by maybe a year, smiles softly. “But how ‘bout this? I can be your someone. And you can be mine?”

Tears fill their eyes, “You- you don’t get it.”

Robin tilts his head in acknowledgment, “Maybe. But. How about I tell you about me?”

They just stare.

”I can’t say my name obviously but- I go by a name I wasn’t given to by birth,” Their breath stills. “I go by multiple pronouns.” Their eyes widen. “I’m very alone, especially by my parents, and my mind messes with me.” Their tears fall.

Robin breathes and wraps his cape, so small but comforting, around them. “I...I know it’s hard. That you feel alone, and maybe you are at home or at school, but I promise- I’m here,” They muffle a cry in his cape. “And everyone else out there with the same things are too.”

Robin wraps his arms, so skinny and frail, around them. “Let’s be not so alone together, yeah?” 

They smile, “Yeah.”

They don’t get better in one day. They have good days and bad ones. They argue with their mom and put their foot down because like hell they’re going to suffer, their mom kicks them out. They just feel free. 

They’d don’t get better in one year, not fully at least. They have bad thoughts, they have great ones. But they’re healing, at whatever pace, and they feel normal most of the time. And that’s better than ever before.

They never go on another roof again. They think it sometimes, but never do. Robin visits, visits their family home, then their homeless shelter, than their apartment. Even when he, they, she, change their name to Red Raptor, they visit. She tells stories about his family or friends. He always makes them feel not so alone.

They go out into the world and become even more not so alone. They’re content. They’re not really confused by anything anymore.

They’re figuring out their head, figuring out their life, figuring out how to heal with their parents, figured out their name years ago.

Robyn. 

After a small hero who helped them more than anyone dared to do. Who knew what it was like to feel confused, or hurt by parents, or screwed up by the mind. Knew what it was like to be so alone, crying and screaming and having no one hear it, sitting on a rooftop and almost teetering off the edge.

What it was like to be heard and seen and not be alone, by his own hero with his own cape.

Robin.

* * *

_Flying and Death_

_\- A Tale By Morgan Stanley._

Morgan was a small kid.

It’s from the long years, of her twelve year old life, of being sick. Bones so skinny, being so tired that opening her eyes was hard, needles in her arms so the doctors could understand her rare illness. 

She was used to being small, in every way. She was still small even when she got a little better and was allowed to go to school for a few days a week.

She’s was once told by some kids, rich and clean uniforms so different from her crinkled and too big ones, that her being sick is good solely for the reason bullies wouldn’t bother her. Feeling too much pity for the girl who coughs up blood and is as small as elementary schoolers. 

“Meghan, can I call you that? Much prettier than Morgan. Anyway, Meghan, you’ll be fine from bullies. No one bullies the sick kid.”

Because she was just the sick kid. Doesn’t matter than she is more than that. Who cares about the fact she likes cats, even begged her mom for one when she was younger. Who cares if she likes green because she barely could go outside and see the grass. Who cares if she likes drawing, so much so she was banned from it because she was injuring herself further by drawing even when she was too sick to move.

No. She’s only the sick kid. Too thin, too dull blonde almost white hair, too glassy blue eyes, too pale skin. 

And even being the sick kid didn’t get her a pass from the bullies, thank you for the words though _Clarissa_. 

She sat on the random seesaw by her school, Gotham Academy, too expensive for her yet she got in for free because of a random raffle. Which was good, ‘cause mom and dad already had a rough time getting money for her.

She tried to feel the cold seeping from the seesaw. But she was already so cold that sue barely felt it. Nothing was colder than a hospital, or her.

The creaks kept moaning as she gently went up and down, up and down, trying to ignore the sting from her leg from a boy pushing her down. Sick girl, now injured girl too. 

She didn’t even hear the footsteps until she heard a voice speak, “What are you doing.”

She turned her head slowly, too tired to even jump, and saw Robin. The newest one. A nurse told her about them, when she wanted to know about news from Gotham. A kid, short but a good fighter who went by they/them and seemed to be an animal lover.

Morgan swallowed down the blood wanting to escape from her mouth. She shouldn’t be outside. Should’ve gone home. But she felt so tired. 

“Hello?” The Robin said, this time with a sign added. Nice of them to add a sign in case the person was deaf. But she wasn’t deaf. If anything, she was dead.

She swallowed again, “I’m sitting.”

Morgan turned back slowly and expected them to leave. She was surprised when she heard footsteps and saw Robin sit across from her. 

They started pushing up and down, up and down. She put an arm up, liking the breeze brush against her. It was silent, though. She didn’t like silence.

”How fo you fight, even though you’re so small?”

They tilt their head. The moon bounces off their hair and shines over their black and white mask, it was a little creepy in the dark.

They speak softly, with a British like accent, “I stood up and learned to fight. I learn to climb that mountain of enemies.”

She lets her pale hair flow in the wind, “I cannot climb...I wish I could...maybe then I could fly..”

”Why can’t you?”

She swallowed down the blood, ”I’m going to die.”

They stopped and she felt herself frown softly, but then they picked her up, armored arms somehow softening against her fragile body. She let herself lean against their chest. 

She closed her eyes, letting herself drown in the darkness and silence, even though she didn’t like those things. She was so tired. 

Her eyes opened when she felt herself being shook. She saw the scenery of the city from their place on the roof. She swallowed her blood and spoke softly, “Are you going to throw me off?”

They combed through her thin hair, careful not to tear some out, before they moved her to their side. She instinctively went to wrap her arms and legs around them, from a memory of being held like this by her dad from long ago.

They wrapped the cloak around her, with their arm following to hold her close. “No. You are flying another way.”

She swallowed her blood and rested her head against their shoulder. She heard them walk off and she was prepared for the falling but then air rushed her as they flew up.

She opened her eyes as wide as she could and looked around her with a breath escaping her.

She saw the stars, the moon, the lights, the cars, everything as she flew in this arms.

She was always scared of Death. Of a tall skeleton figure with claws and cold coming to take her away. But if this was Death, a small child around her age, with gentle arms and few but soft words and a safe cape and magic flying, she’s fine with dying.

She was tired. She snuggled closer and left her eyes open to see the stars and buildings. 

Maybe dying won’t be dark or silence. Maybe it will be lights from the moon and stars and building, the sound of air rushing and horns honking and the soft breathing of a person holding her. 

She was tired. But she kept her eyes open to see it all. 

And Morgan Stanley smiled, and blood finally dripped from her mouth as her eyes went glossier than ever before, in the arms of Robin who’s been surrounded by death. 

They’ve been surrounded by death so much, was practically born into it, yet this one still hurts. They hold the girl closer and continue flying for the rest of the night, letting her wide eyes see everything she was never allowed to see.

* * *

_Clouded Eyes See Better Than Unclouded Ones._

_\- A Tale By Lucy Zhang._

Lucy Zhang was used to being blind.

She lived a good life, all things considered. Got through elementary, even with all the kids not getting that she cannot draw because she cannot see like them. Got through middle school, even with the pity and bullying and getting sunglasses because kids complained that she looked creepy. Got through high school, even with people not caring about her and say stupid shit like how it must be so easy with being blind. 

And she’s going through college, even though her mom thinks she should stay home because her mom still thinks of her to be a small baby who’s so fragile and so so helpless.

She wasn’t small, or a baby, or fragile, or helpless. 

She’s at least 5’9”, and her muscles are strong. She’s twenty. She did track and didn’t fall as much as her not blind teammates. She’s once been in a robbery and she managed to kick ass in her binder.

Though she didn’t manage to kick ass when someone held a knife to her throat and told her to give her money.

Someone did manage to kick ass, Black Bat if the mugger’s scream of the name said anything by it. 

And now she was sitting on the bench outside the police station.

God if her mom found out about the attempted mugging she’d lock her in her childhood room, college dorm and being an adult be damned. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped. She hoped it was another fucking mugger. Though- honestly she’d be happy if it was if the actual person was that police officer who questioned her. When she found her she was blind and her name was Lucy, he said it was ironic that that was her. Then said she must’ve never saw because she was Asian. She hates people sometimes. 

She felt someone give her a phone like thing, and a monotone robot sound came out. “I am Black Bat. Wanting to know if you okay?”

Lucy paused as she felt Black Bat sit gently next to her, it sounded like the girl was purposely making noise. She was grateful for it, out of all the vigilantes her and Batman would be the worst to meet due to the fact they both were so quiet. Black Bat would be worse though since apparently she was mute.

Lucy also heard Black Bat couldn’t write...she felt grateful that the girl tried to write even if she couldn’t.

“Yes. I am fine..you could letter write on my skin if you’d like.”

Black Bat gently wrote air letters on her skin, ‘I am glad you are alright. Do you need help getting home? No. Offense.’

Lucy smiled. She normally would refuse but...maybe if a vigilante who was mute would understand her and her blindness. Understand a “disability” didn’t mean shit.

She nodded and let Black Bat stay close as the vigilante brought her home.

**the end. for now.**

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired and im sad because ive accidentally got attached to these original characters...idky some went super sad lol.
> 
> anyways! hope you enjoyed this! im a lil sad cass’ is so short but i feel like itd fit so. and also im tired
> 
> please give me validation, kudos, shares, comments, especially comments because those make me really happy to read.
> 
> anyways merry christmas (i guess lmao) and have a good day or night everyone


End file.
